richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
The Conversion of Alma the Younger
"The Conversion of Alma the Younger" or simply "Alma the Younger" is the fourth installment of Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon. Plot The film opens in the City of Zarahemla Where Alma along with the sons of the King Mosiah, Ammon, Aaron, Omner, and Himni, are teaching the people be prideful and greedy. As this is going on, Alma and the Nephite King Mosiah II lament that members of the Church are turning away from the fact that Christ will redeem them and that even their own sons don't believe. That night, Alma the Elder is praying that the Lord will guide his son to know the gospel and repent. The next day, Alma the Younger and the Sons of Mosiah, are playing at a fountain in the city when a young man (whom Alma had convinced to leave the church), dressed in fine clothing, comes across them saying that "Clothes really do make the man." Alma and his friends also harass an elderly couple, who are members of the Church, but Omner drinks the bowl of fountain water he had offered to this couple. That night, Alma and his unnamed wife mourn for their son not repenting of his sins. Alma's wife worries that the Lord will stop Alma the same way he stopped King Noah years before. Alma assures her that they must have faith that the Lord will make him see the truth. The next day, Alma is seen talking to the same young man that was with his son.The young man refuses to repent of his sins, forcing Alma to excommunicate him from the Church of Jesus Christ, but he could not care less. As time goes on, the church continues to pray for Alma and the sons of Mosiah. During this time, Alma the Younger and his friends are seen harassing members of the Church, destroying their property and indulging in all manner of sinful acts. After speaking with Alma about the recent persecution, Mosiah later makes a law stating "I command all that there be no persecutions among you. No unbeliever shall persecute any who belong to the Church of God. And the Church shall not persecute any unbeliever. All men shall be equal. I plead, let no pride nor haughtiness disturb our peace." Elsewhere, Alma and the sons of Mosiah are reading this declaration and poke fun at the Church and Alma's father. All of a sudden, a small earthquake occurs and an angel appears from Heaven to convince Alma and his friends of the power and authority of God. The angel commands Alma to go his way and seek no more to destroy the Church. The sons of Mosiah are convinced, but notice that Alma is unconscious and possibly dead. Ammon and his brothers take Alma to his father and all of the church prays for him. During this time, Alma receives a vision of Jesus coming to him and redeeming him of his sins. Three days later, Alma awakens and vows to restore the Church from all the damage he had done to it. Alma and the sons of Mosiah are seen rebuilding a merchants store, preaching to the people and giving to the poor. The film ends with Mosiah giving Alma the golden plates to be the next record Keeper. Scripture References Mosiah 26-28, Alma 36